


Faking It

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, steve harrington fluff, steve harrington x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: You try to keep your relationship under wraps, but Steve throws it all out the window with just a single glance in your direction.





	Faking It

Secretly dating the king of Hawkins High  _ had  _ to take the cake in the “Strangest thing to ever happen to me” category of your life, because 1.  _ You _ , of all people, were dating Steve Harrington; 2. Steve Harrington asked you out on a date and 3. You both had yet to tell anyone. 

Now, the ‘not telling anyone’ part had nothing to do with Steve being ashamed of being with you, or some bullshit like that. It was actually  _ your _ decision to keep it on the quiet side. 

You weren’t concerned about what everyone at school would think, or if it would have any effect on your budding relationship with Steve; you just wanted to cherish the intimacy between you two, even if it did mean you could only ever be together when he came to your house.

_ That  _ was the other issue.

You couldn’t just nonchalantly show up at Steve’s house - not even secretly, to be honest. Steve may live on the quieter side of town, but his friends and other fellow students were always driving in that area, making it impossibly difficult for you to come and go undetected. You, at Steve Harrington’s house? Everyone would be talking about it within the hour.

So, it was settled that you and Steve would just spend time together at your house; your parents were rarely home after school, always working late, which allowed the two of you to do homework and just be together, in peace.

Today was just another one of those days. 

You had just finished fixing up a snack when the doorbell rang, grabbing your attention. You spotted Steve’s car on the other side of the street, and a smile spread across your face as you practically ran to the door.

He was fixing his jacket when you opened the door, a smile appearing the moment he met your gaze.

“Hey there, beautiful.” 

“Hi Steve - come in,” You stepped to the side, a flustered warmth running down to your cheeks as Steve walked in, shutting the door behind him as he dropped his bag, pulling you right into his arms. You let out a surprised squeak, immediately melting in his embrace as he kissed the top of your head, inhaling your scent.

“How do you always manage to smell amazing, Y/N?” 

“It’s called washing my hair - you should try it sometime!” You quip, giggling when Steve squeezes your side, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“You’re hilarious, baby. So  _ funny,”  _ He fakes a laugh, rolling his eyes as you kiss the corner of his mouth, taking his hand in yours.

“I know I am, Harrington. It’s study time now!”

* * *

“Are you almost done yet?” Steve peered over your shoulder, his hand gently rubbing your back as you studied the sheet of paper before you, your teeth digging into your pencil.

“Almost, I promise.” You whisper, trying your hardest to ignore the soothing feeling of Steve’s hand on your body. You hear him sigh, rolling over onto his back next to you. 

“Today was so exhausting.” You can practically hear the tiredness in his voice as you finish the last of your science homework, sighing in relief as you move your notebook and pencil to your bedside table. 

“How so?” You turn to crawl over, laying down next to him. He wraps an arm around you, kissing your cheek before answering.

“Tommy and Carol were trying to set me up with some girl in our grade - Caitlin, or something? I kept telling them to quit it, but they just wouldn’t shut up. I ended up ditching last period so I wouldn’t have to drive them home.” Steve was staring at your bedroom ceiling, his hand absentmindedly tracing lines along your arm. 

“You’re a terrible friend, Steve Harrington.” You whisper, pressing a light kiss to his jaw before he turned to look at you, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

“And you’re an amazing girlfriend, which makes me being a terrible friend totally worth it, Y/N.” He chuckles when you roll your eyes, kissing your forehead while you wrap your arms around him, pulling him closer.

“Maybe we should just stop hiding, Steve. That way, Tommy and Carol can leave you alone,” You murmur against his chest, your hands gently gripping his sweater.

“Don’t do anything you don’t want to just for me, baby. I want you to be comfortable and happy; don’t worry about me. I can handle those assholes myself, promise.”

“Are you sure?” You lean up on your elbow, looking down at Steve as he nods slowly, locking eyes with you. “Like, really sure? It’s been almost 5 months, and I just don’t want you to get annoyed with all this,” You bite down on your lip, dropping your gaze to your hand on his chest, watching as he raises his hand up to your chin.

“Hey, look at me, beautiful… c’mon, please?” He pleads, tilting your chin up so you finally meet his gaze again. “I’m happy with where we are right now, and with what we’re doing. I’m happy just being  _ with  _ you, Y/N. Just thinking about the fact that you’re my girlfriend puts the biggest smile on my face, so don’t ever think I could get annoyed with anything we’re doing. I’m happy, and I want you to be happy, too - no matter what. Okay?” His eyes are shining with that happiness he was just speaking about, and you can’t help the fast flutter of your heart as you nod, smiling as he sighs in relief.

“I don’t deserve you, Steve.” 

“It’s me who doesn’t deserve you, baby. You’re the best of the best.”

* * *

The next morning, as you get ready for school, you realize Steve left behind his jacket.

“Oh, shoot.” You mumble to yourself, wondering what you should do with it.  _ No one will be able to tell if I… wear it, right?  _ You shrug, deciding that taking it with you was best, in hopes of catching Steve alone or in an empty hallway so you could give it back. 

You show up to the school with enough time to spare, stopping by your locker to switch out some books before going off in search of Steve. You’re zipping up your backpack when you feel a hand on your shoulder, a familiar chuckle resonating behind you. 

“You wear that better than me, beautiful.” Steve whispers in passing, leaning against the lockers a few steps away from you, a goofy grin on his face. You can feel a nervous heat rise to your cheeks as you start to shrug the jacket off, only to be stopped by Steve’s hand pulling it back onto your shoulders. “Don’t. It looks amazing on you.” You look at him, smiling wide as you see that happy little sparkle in the corner of his eye, his own smile growing bigger with every passing second.

“I… uh, I gotta go, but I’ll see you later, okay?” Steve whispers hurriedly, his gaze darting between the hallway and you. You nod, giving him a small wave as he runs a hand through his hair, still smiling. You follow him out of the corner of your eye as he walks away, barely rounding the corner of the hall just as Jonathan walks by. You hear him stop just a few steps away from you as you shut your locker door, adjusting the collar of Steve’s jacket.

“So, you and Steve, huh? About time, Y/N. I’m happy for you.” Jonathan says, smiling as he squeezes your shoulder before walking towards the classroom across the hall. You try to hide the shock on your face as you call his name.

“What… what are you talking about, Byers?” He chuckles, shrugging his shoulders as he turns to face you.

“The way he looks at you? Anybody could easily tell what’s happening there, Y/N! Tell him not to turn red in the face next time around,” Jonathan laughs breathily again, shaking his head.

“Is it really that bad?” You whisper, biting your lip as you lean back against the lockers.

“I can tell he really likes you, so if that’s bad, then yeah. It’s really bad.” 

“Shut up, Byers.” 

“I won’t tell if you don’t want me to, I swear.” He looks up at you, noticing the way you tilt your head as you process his words.

“I’ll let you know tomorrow, Jonathan. I think we uh, have some things to discuss.” Just as you wave goodbye, you run right into the man in question. “Oh my god! Steve, what are you -”

Steve crashes his lips against yours before you can finish your question, his mouth swallowing your lost words as you gasp, feeling his tongue dance with yours for just a few moments before he pulls away, cheeks flushed and eyes peacefully closed.

“I think you may have just discussed those ‘things’, Y/N.”

“Byers, we need a moment, thank you very much.” Steve quips back, chuckling when he hears Jonathan mumble, ‘alright, yeah’ under his breath.

“Wha- wait, did you just, did you hear everything that just happened? Stalker!” You quietly shout, smacking Steve’s chest as he walks you back into the lockers, his lips pressing a wet kiss to your forehead. 

“My class is over here, silly. But yes, I did hear everything. Clearly, I can’t control myself around you. But can you blame me?” He chuckles, peppering kisses over your cheeks and the bridge of your nose.

“I think I hate you, Steve Harrington.” You whisper, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“And I think I’m in love with you, Y/N Y/L/N.” He replies, capturing your lips in another loving kiss, giving you the chance to show him that you feel just the same way - who could blame you?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!


End file.
